


We will take it all

by texiut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shopping, Shopping Trip, So it's bad, Wardrobe problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Darcy always had problems finding clothing that fit her impressive bust size. Cue Pepper Potts.





	We will take it all

Darcy wasn't sure how she ended up in that high-class boutique in one of the many outfits she already tried on. Looking into the mirror she stared at herself in clothes she could never afford and probably cost as much as the rent for her first apartment. But if she was honest with herself, she knew how it happened. But knowing and believing are two different things, and her head still can't wrap itself around it.

It all started out with alcohol. Alcohol and another attack on the city, calling the Avengers to assemble. Darcy was sitting on the big couch in the living room, anxiously watching the news on the television, when the one and only Pepper Potts came in, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.   
And with a _"I thought maybe we can distract ourselves a little?"_ she sat down beside the brunette and poured some of the wine into the glasses. 

Darcy and Pepper never were friends. They were nice to each other the few times they have met, but Pepper was always gone to do her duties as a CEO and there weren't many opportunities to talk. But now, they were the only ones in the room and alcohol looses the tongue and any self-conscious thoughts Darcy might had have about talking to her, were gone after the first few glasses.

The longer the fight carried on, the more they talked and after a while, they were only glancing at the screen when the reporter called something out loudly. Over glasses of wine -that turned into tequila after it was empty- Darcy told the redhead of her problem of finding clothing that fit her bust, that didn't make her look too revealing or like a prude.  
"You haven't been to the right stores." With that it was settled for Pepper. They were going shopping.

And that is how she, a week later, ended up in a beautiful dress, behind a heavy curtain having a small breakdown and fearing that the smallest movement will rip the expensive fabric.  
The dark blue curtain of her changing room was pulled away and the red headed CEO of Stark industries stuck her head inside. Looking her over, Pepper nodded and pulled the curtain open even wider.   
"You look great Darcy! The color brings out your eyes perfectly!" Turning to one of the shop assistants, she called. "We will take this. And the other items we picked out before."

Looking back at the brunette she continued. "That dress will be perfect for the gala next week."

And that is how Darcy got a new wardrobe, that costs as much as her pay in a year. And a dress that turned heads when she arrived at the party Stark was hosting.

**Author's Note:**

> May writing prompt:
> 
> Sophistication
> 
> Not proof read ~


End file.
